guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Mists
I am confused between the Rift and the Mists. In the game they say XYS passed into the Mists. But the Gods went into the Rift. Is it that the Rift is the dorr to the Mists or are they separate places or is one contained in the other? --Karlos 22:11, 26 October 2005 (EST) : "Before there were humans or drawrves, before there was even worlds or the stars that light the night sky there was but one thing in the universe — The Mists" : "In the middle of the Mists is a spot where time moves neither forward not back. it is a tear in the fabric of the cosmos, the point of perfect balance between all forces in the universe. this place is known as the rift and there is nothing to which it does not connect, nothing that cannot be reached from inside it." : Skuld‡ 22:54, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::As you know, "Rift", "Mists" and "Underworld" are terms that are often mixed up in the Lore. I think at least Rift and Mists are equivalent terms. Underworld is also sometimes used as an equivalent for Rift (see http://www.guildwars.com/gameinfo/lore/06-the_rift.html), but is also known as the name for the realm of Grenth inside the Rift. It would make some sense if the Mists, as the location for the dead, would be located in Grenth's realm. --Tetris L 22:56, 26 October 2005 (EST) :::Aha! The Rift is inside the Mists! As for the game lore, it leaves a lot to be desired. I think someone wrote the game lore, then as fired/died/quit the company, then someone else did the game. This is why there is so much discrepancy all over the place. :) :::Skuld, where did you get that passage? --Karlos 00:33, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::: The game's lore manual 18:13, 1 November 2005 (EST) The Mists contains the Rift, which contains the Hall of Heros. Thus as part of the Mists, the spirits that go to the Rift can be thought of as passed into the Mists. The Rift is also the gateway from/to everything. "Those who have the know-how to travel across the universe through the Mists must pass through the Rift on their way to all other places." Thus, to get to the Underworld, you go through the Rift. To get to the Hall of Heroes, you go through the Rift. To get to your kitchen... -PanSola 21:43, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :So, to go to the Underworld, you go through the Rift/Mist, but the UW is also inside the Rift/Mist?? And the Rift/Mist is sometimes also called Underworld? I think I'll give up. Meanwhile I'm convinced that not even ANet themselves have a clear picture how this Mist/Rift/Underworld thing works. >:[ -- 04:14, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ::Well, when the Rift/Mist is "sometimes called" Underworld, only the Underworld portion of it is referenced. It's like "I'm flying back to California" when I'm in Germany. It doesn't mean the United States is California etc. But you are also partially right. The Lore stuff isn't very organized/consistent. The official website's lore cites the founder of White Mantle as "Saul Botolf", and the king of the dwarves as "King Jarvis Ironhammer". While you can argue that Saul might have changed his name and Jarvis might be an ancestor of the current King, I'm more inclined to think one guy in Anet decided to change a few names around without updating relavent stuff. This also led me to teh conviction that the Tombs of Drascir *IS* the Tombs of the Primeval Kings (esp since the adventures of Devona and co. in the lore are all otherwise part of what the players go through in the game). -PanSola 04:27, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::The Tombs of the Primeval Kings are the tombs of Elonian kings while the Tombs of Drascir are the tombs of Ascalonian kings... Elona and Ascalon aren't very related or geographically close to be perfectly honest. ::So the rift/mists are in a Tesseract and you literally always pass through it , but if everything is inside the rift/mist, its like looking in a mirror from another mirror.--Arkenaw 04:32, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Aether "They are the source of all things and the 'æther' that flows through all materia." Is this even part of the official Guild Wars lore? If so, where are the citations? I also noticed that "æther" was a direct link to an external site, shouldnt this be changed to a footnote reference, provided that it is indeed part of offical lore? For the record, this "Aether" section has been authored by me, before I registered. I have also created several templates that will facilitate easier marking of statements needing sources; just use the template. P. Rodriguez 20:42, 16 September 2006 (CDT) An edit "The mists is where World PvP will take place in the upcoming GW2. The ritualist hero Razzah is from the mists." That was just added by someone. Can anyone confirm? PaintballerOWNZ 15:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm the Razah part, but the GW2 part seems false, seeing there is near 0 information about GW2. Regions The FoW and UW are listed as regions when they are technically explorable areas, as per the type in the . — [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:05, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : I went by what the location boxes say. Why don't you just move them to new section called "explorable areas"? Are they part of a "The Mists" region with a separate loading screen? --◄mendel► 15:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I cannot test at the moment. Moved them to Explorable areas for the time being. Thanks [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::I just stumbled across the info that these areas are grouped into the "Realms of the Gods". Until we find out what the actual regions are, I've grouped them thus. --◄mendel► 15:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC)